Shot In The Dark
by JQ for life
Summary: Music fic exploring the life of Race and Estella during their marriage, the divorce and then the aftermath


**A/N Another music fic this time looks at the life of Race and Estella, the Jonny Quest characters do not belong to me, I make no money from this, I am just doing it for fun. The song Shot in The Dark belongs to Within Temptation. Quick side note as well, the first part of the sequel to Rachel The Memory Remains should be up by the end of the week once I have tweaked a few bits. **

**Shot in The Dark**

I've been left out alone like a damn criminal

I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all

(Scene shows a distraught Estella crying alone in her room)

I'm not done

It's not over

(Estella looks at her young daughter asleep before getting into another argument with Race)

Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall

And I'm desperately holding on to it all

(Scene from when Race goes after Jeremiah Surd and his nerve gas)

But I'm lost

I'm so damn lost

(Race in a bar looking miserable with a drink)

Oh I wish it was over

And I wish you were here

(Race thinking of Estella and when they first met)

Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire

(Flashback of when Estella first got together with Race)

A shot in the dark

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

(Race and Estella on their first date in a restaurant)

I breathe underwater

It's all in my hands

(Estella in the Bath reflecting on it all)

What can I do?

Don't let it fall apart

(Estella and Race arguing in the house over his role with the government)

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

(Race in a shooting match with General Vostok)

In the blink of an eye

I can see through your eyes

(Estella telling Race she wants a divorce)

As I'm lying awake, I'm still hearing the cries

(Jessie lying awake hearing her parents argue)

And it hurts

Hurts me so bad

(Race again in the bar drunk and very down)

And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life

'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife

(Race arguing with commander Bennett saying he wants out the agency)

And it's sad

It's so damn sad

(Estella and Race in court when the divorce is finalised)

Oh I wish it was over

And I wish you were here

(Race deep in thought in the Quest Compound)

Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire

(Estella and Race holding Jessie in the hospital after she was born)

A shot in the dark

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

(Race cuddling a young Jessie)

I breathe underwater

It's all in my hands

(Flashback to Race and Estella to their wedding day)

What can I do?

Don't let it fall apart

(Estella walking away from Race after another argument)

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

(An upset young Jessie being comforted by her Mom)

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

(Race pleading with Estella to give him one last chance)

A shot in the dark

(Jessie laid in bed at the Quest Compound wishing her parents would get back together)

I feel you fading away

I feel you fading away

(Estella getting rid of her wedding ring)

I feel you fading away

I feel you fading away

(Estella leaving and taking Jessie with her)

'Cause your soul is on fire

A shot in the dark

(Estella saving Race from the thugs during The Mummies of Malenque)

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

(Estella and Race going down a shaft during Mummies of Malenque)

I breathe underwater

It's all in my hands

(Race hugging his daughter)

What can I do?

Don't let it fall apart

(The whole Quest team, including Estella comforting Jessie after she had been saved from the plague in Mummies of Malenque)

Oh, your soul is on fire

A shot in the dark

(Estella and race holding hands at the end of Mummies of Malenque)

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater

(Race arguing with Estella in Columbia after Jessie was attacked and fallen in quick sand)

It's all in my hands

What can I do?

(Estella seemingly deep in thought while with Jonny and Jessie during the Robot Spies)

Don't let it fall apart

A shot in the dark

(The Whole Quest team plus Jade being attacked by Zin's Robot Spies)

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

(Dr Quest talking to Race about Estella's feelings while driving back to the compound)

A shot in the dark

(Race sitting alone in his room wondering if he will ever get a chance of a proper reunion with his ex-wife)

A shot in the dark

(Estella sitting alone wondering if she should try revive things with Race)

**The End **


End file.
